


Vroom Vroom

by Grace_lynn



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cars, Classic Cars, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fast Cars, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou in Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Mentioned Terushima Yuuji, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Minor Injuries, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kozume Kenma, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Racing, Sassy Oikawa Tooru, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_lynn/pseuds/Grace_lynn
Summary: Hinata is a college student with a couple of friends who race.he wants In~~~~~this fic is supposed to be longer with a better plot. and ill start working on it once I done with my other work.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Show me!

**Author's Note:**

> The song I listened to a lot while writing this was “Vroom Vroom- by Charli XCX. You can listen to it while reading but you don’t have to.   
> Hinata goes and meets some racers.   
> If you wanna see what their cars look like go on my Twitter, I posted them there! @heapllieos

“Kenma we should hang out tonight, after classes!” 

“I can’t tonight Shoyou” 

The ginger pouted at his friend. Who wasn’t even paying that attention to him. Too focused on his handheld game console. 

“Well, why not? I don’t have any exams coming up, or any homework due tomorrow, I know you don’t either!” 

Hinata pointed a finger and the male, now normally they studied together, even though they majored in different things and Kenma was one year older than Hinata. They knew each other's schedules and knew about assignments. A way to get the other to do school work when they didn’t want to. 

“Kuroo has an event going on tonight, he wants me to go” the faded blonde spoke only sparing a glance at Hinata before returning his attention back to the boss on the screen. 

“Kuroo always has these “events” going on” Hinata even raised his hands to do quotation marks even though Kenma probably didn’t see it. 

“Yes, he has them often” 

“Well, you never do tell me what kind of events Kuroo goes to” 

“Yes, that's on purpose.” Kenma just says. His lips twist upwards into a small teasing grin. He knows the boy beside him well enough to know the reaction that is about to come. 

“Wait...what!!” The ginger jumps from his spot on the bench, “what do you mean? You don’t trust me?!” 

“No, I trust you. Just not your mouth” Kenma just shrugs. 

Small hands flew to his mouth, covering it while also speaking through guarded hands, muffling his voice and speech, “whpmh dozz thphm mehm” 

“Huh?” 

“What does that mean?” Hinata moves he’s hands slowly so he can speak properly but also keeping his hand near his mouth. 

“You talk to much, Kuroo’s event aren’t something you can just tell anybody. And you probably would, therefore, I don’t tell you on purpose.” 

“I won’t tell anybody!” 

“What about that time when you saw a girl with two dogs in the dorms, she ended up getting kicked out.” 

“Well I didn’t mean to get her kicked out, but her dogs were so cute an fluffy, I wanted others to go see her adorable fur baby’s!” 

“And you ended up telling the floor supervisor and got her kicked out of the dorms” 

“On accident!!” 

“Still. My point remains” 

“But Kenma! I won’t tell anyone, besides it’s not like it’s anything illegal right?” 

“Ehh, Depends I’m your definition of illegal” 

Kenma looked up from his game to see his friend's reaction, he really didn’t want Kuroo or his friends to get in trouble. He does trust Hinata. But this isn’t about getting kicked out of a dormitory, this was maybe getting arrested. 

“Well, why don’t you tell me! It can’t be that bad!” 

“Please keep your voice down” 

“Oh, sorry Kenma” 

The duel colored hair male sighed, closing his eyes and saved his game progress, he’d have to finish later tonight or maybe tomorrow before class. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to tell Hinata, but that day at is, the smaller male is an open book. Who’d gladly spill his pages to anyone. It was something that wasn’t like prison time, but could cost a lot of people. 

“You have to promise, and I mean swear on your life, you won’t tell another person.” 

“I promise Kenma! I won’t tell another soul...is it that bad?”

“No, but it’s still something you can’t just tell the people that work at Walmart down the street.” 

“Then my lips are sealed.” 

“Kuroo...and some of our friends are street racers. We call them Events so we don’t say race or racing out loud.” 

“Woahhhh. That’s not that bad! That sounds so cool!” 

“I guess” 

“So whenever Kuroo has an event, he’s been racing, that’s must be so cool!” 

“It can be, and yes, Kuroo has an event going on tonight, he wants me to go” 

“Why to this one?”

“Says I’m his lucky charm, he wants me to go tonight to make sure he wins” 

“Wooow!! That’s awesome Kenma!” 

Hinata was completely in shock, does street racing even happen outside of movies? Apparently so. He never thought he’d ever know anyone that would actually street race. 

It suddenly clicks, no wonder Kuroo always talks about cars and has 3 different sports cars. One was Kenna’s but he preferred to walk with Hinata to campus, so he never drove the car often. 

Street racing was illegal, too many accidents and speeding laws that were broken occurred. So if you were caught you usually got the car impounded and a ticket of one grand or higher.  
But that was only if you got caught. There were various ways to make sure you can race on the streets, where there were no cops. 

“Kenma can I come tonight?” 

“No” 

“Whaaaa? Why not!?” 

“Cause, it’s an official event. There are too many people there” 

“I can blend in!” 

Kenma raises a brow at hinata. Looking directly at his firey red hair. Blend in? Yeah right.

“No with that hair your not”

“I can’t change my hair, but I’ll promise I’ll stay close to you, and I’ll I won’t do anything stupid, I’ll um, oh! I’ll get you apple pie! I’ll get you as much apple pie as you want for a week!” 

“That’s is promising...but you’ll have to ask Kuroo. If you stay by me and try not to talk to anyone, you should be fine. But It’s Kuroo’s event. So you’ll have to ask him.” 

“Well then let’s go ask Kuroo!” 

Hinata grabbed Kenna’s wrist and started running towards the direction of Kuroo and Kenna’s apartment, which was a few blocks away from the college campus they both attended. Kenma barely had time to grab his bag before he was being dragged very quickly towards home. At Least he’ll get to see Kuroo. 

“Yeah, of course, Shrimpy can come, as long as you do Kenma” 

Kuroo was in the kitchen making lunch when the two stumbled in. Hinata talking rapidly about the event tonight and if he could go. 

“I need my charm tonight, plus Bokuto will be there, maybe Akaashi if he can be convinced to go. So Shrimpy can tag along with them.” 

“Hmm ok. What times does the event start tonight?” 

“Around 1:30 am, like normal. Daichi already sent out the routes for tonight, take a look.”  
Kurro throws his head in the direction of his phone on the counter.  
Kenma goes to unlock it and look through the messages. Sure enough, he finds the single Message of the safe routes to take for the race. The time everyone participating should be there and pay the entry fee. And when everyone should be cleared of the area. Where to get the winning bet money. 

But there was no reply. That was one of the rules, you only got messages, but you don’t reply to them. And after every race. The message of that events details were deleted. No evidence it even happened. Besides the bet money. 

“Ok, you’ve done this route before, you know the safe detours too.” 

“Mhm” 

“I’ll be there, you know I will.” 

“I know, bring Shrimpy, he looks like he needs a break too” 

And Kuroo wasn't wrong. Hinata was very open and bubbly, most people wouldn’t have seen the slight lack of energy he has or the way he is craving more and more attention from those close to him. Kenma couldn’t put his finger on it. But maybe tonight would help take Hinata's mind off whatever is bugging him. 

“Ok, we’ll meet you there, which car are you taking?” 

Kuroo has a favorite out of the 5 cars they had. 2 are being stored at Bokuto’s Mechanic/auto body shop. Bokuto is Kuroo’s best friend, so of course, he let Kuroo store a car or two there even if it didn’t need repairs. 

Out of the five cars, Kuroo’s favorite car was a dark red Nissan, with white and black stripes down the center of the car. And the number one roof of the car. 

He has other cars like the black Lamborghini or the dark blue Mustang, but the dark red one was his favorite. 

“Red, I haven’t taken her out in like a week” 

“How often do you have events?” A new voice enters the conversation. Hinata pokes his head into the kitchen. Hinata looks at him questioningly, his eyes are full of amusement and excitement. 

“There are usually about 4 events a week, I go to most of them and participate whenever I can. But I try to get into most of them. It makes good cash... if you win.” 

“That’s so cool!!”

“Yeah it can be, I think you’ll have a lot of fun tonight. Just stick by Kenma or Bokuto when you meet him” 

“Ok!” 

“Ok, good” Kuroo chuckled, he was fond of the ginger. Not like Kenma was, he adores Hinata. Kuroo thinks of him as still a teen in High School with all that energy he’s got, not a broke college student. But I guess that’s why it’s so fun to be around Hinata, He thinks of him as a younger brother. 

“Ok so, I’m heading out to Bokuto’s place to get Red, I’ll see you tonight.” Kuroo had made 4 sandwiches and set them on a plate. He took one in his hand as he walked up to Kenma and gave him a hug. He kisses the smaller boys temple and murmured something Hinata couldn’t quite make out. But he looked at them longingly.

Not because he wanted Kenma or Kuroo. To him, Kenma was his best friend. And Kuroo was such a fun cool guy, even if he teased Hinata a lot. He didn’t want either of them. But he wanted what they had. They had been dating since high school but had known each other since they were young kids. They have been together for years, and even though they are only 22 and 23, they talk about getting married. Kenma doesn’t want kids yet, but Kuroo does. And it’s funny to watch them bicker over the matter. About names, about how many, about genders. 

They were in love. And Hinata wanted that. To be in love, with someone who he can give all of himself to and them not think his too much. He's very excited all the time, he’s loud, he has so much energy and determination. He has unwavering confidence (even when he really shouldn't) but it throws people off sometimes.

Saying he comes off too strong. But how else would he actually get his point across? 

“Hey! Shirmpy, be careful ok, don’t go around telling people new or nothing. You can say you know me and Kenma, and Bokuto. But do go making friends or enemies. This isn’t the place.” 

“I got it Kuroo! I’ll be fine!” He watched Kuroo walk past him and grab his shoes from the front door. He lifts his hand up and Hinata slips over to him to give him a high five. It’s kinda their thing in away. 

It started as a joke. Kuroo putting his hands up telling Hinata he could never give Kuroo a High Five because he couldn’t reach. Hinata pouted for a while, and Kuroo laughed for a while, Kenma scolded Kuroo a bit on being nice. 

It wasn’t until one day, Hinata takes a small running start and jumped up, he was a couple of inches higher than eye level with Kuroo and slaps his hand. And soon after they just started giving either high fives for literally no reason. It was their thing. Nobody really questioned it. 

“Now that he’s gone. It’s time to give you a makeover.” Kenma grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged him to Kuroo and Kenna’s shared room. 

“Remember not everyone here wants to be your friend. They just wanna race, and get the betting money.”

“ I know, you’ve told me. Also, why do I have to wear this, I’m sweating so much!”

Hinata's makeover included him wearing an orange hoodie, and a jean jacket on top, wearing his favorite dark blue shorts. It was easy to do a makeover with clothes that fit him. One because he and Kenma are about the same size, and two, Half of Hinata’s wardrobe was in Kenna’s apartment. 

He stood out, wearing the bright colors, but tonight was full of people, and it was “lights up” night. Meaning everyone had some type of lights on them. 

“Because it will get cold. It’s only 12:30, so we still have another hour, but we should probably find Bokuto. Also we should go check out some of the others here, it will be good for you to see all the cars, it is part of the experience.” 

“How many cars and people will be there?” 

“Depends on the night, but there’s usually at least 100 cars before the race, people just showing off their cars, usually 15-40 people race, some people do it for fun, others for the money.” 

“Where is Kuroo on that list? Does he do it for fun or money?” 

Kenma chuckled, lightly shaking his head as if he was remembering something funny. 

“More on the fun side. But he thinks the money is a nice perk. But he mainly just enjoys the race.” 

“That sounds so cool!” 

“Yeah, it is.” 

Kenma pulls into a parking garage on the far side of the city. As he drives they pass multiple cars, all have weird colors and bright lights. People are walking, checking out people and cars, there are people, probably the owners of the cars, sitting on hoods and on roofs of the cars. There are people under cars with hoods propped open, with other inside. 

Kenma pulled into an empty part of the car line up area. People started looking at the car and the people coming out. Most people knew it was Kenma. His car was all white with a single red stripe down the sides. It was hard to forget. Especially when it was in a race. 

“Yo Kenma!” A man called out. Waking up to the car and smiling at Kenma. 

“You here to race today?” The man spoke giving him a small hug. 

“No, in here for Kuroo, and showing a friend around” he nodded his head in Hinata's direction who was just getting out of the car. 

“Oh who’s this?” 

Hinata walked around the car and stood slightly behind Kenma. He didn’t know anyone here. And he had been told multiple times to keep it that way. 

“Daichi, this is Hinata, one of my good friends, Hinata, this is Daichi. He organizes the events. Tell everyone when and where ya know, he’s good”

The taller male smiles reaching his hand out to shake the gingers. He’s got a strong build and his dark brown hair is cut short, he looks like nice Hinata thinks while shaking his hand. 

“Ah I just make sure you guys don’t get In trouble with the cops. You guys make it happen. Well Kuroo’s over with Suga” 

“Thanks, I’ll go over there soon. We’re gonna looking around though. Anybody got something new?” 

“Eh, I haven’t really checked much. But feel free to check it out. We’ll be starting in 45” 

“Kay. Thanks, man.” 

Kenma looks back at Hinata. His eyes are drifting from one place to another, the lights and people, the cars. You can see him shaking from excitement. 

“So, we got 30 minutes, what do you wanna check out first?” 

“Let’s go over here Kenma!” 

Hinata started off in one direction and Kenma followed after him. Answering questions while the walked around. 

“He asked if you were racing, so you race too?” 

“From time to time.” Kenma smiled looking back at his car. He did enjoy it, but not as much as Kuroo. Kuroo was the one to get him to start driving in the first place. Kenma was fine to walk or catch a bus. But no, Kuroo taught him how to drive. And then how to race. 

“Oh cool! Well, Who’s Suga?”

“Think of it like this. Daichi handles the details of the race, Suga handles the money. Suga is the one you turn all the bet money to. And he’s the one you go to when you win or to get your money back. If Kuroo’s over there, he probably paying the entry fee” 

Hinata walks over to a black car with neon green designs. Running his fingers on the top of the hood. And then heading over to the next car that was a Black Mustang with a red dragon on either side. The detailing was amazing and left Hinata in awe. 

“There’s an entry fee?”

“Yeah of $50” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, Suga and Daichi don’t get any betting money unless they bet themselves. So the entry fee is how they make their money.” 

“Makes sense, ooh look at that car!” 

Hinata jogs over to a yellow and black car with a large number five on the side. There’s a man underneath the car and someone in the driver seat. 

“Woow! Your car is so cool!”

“Thank you! Oh Kenma”  
The man under the car pushes himself out and looks up, once he stands up and sees Kenma he goes to give the other a hug. 

“Kuroo told me you’d be here, and with someone named Shrimpy?” 

The man looks at the over to Hinata “this him?” 

“Yes Bokuto, this is Hinata.” 

“Ah hey there! You racing?” 

“No I’m just here to watch, your car is super cool!” 

“Ah thanks, built her myself, but she’s Akaashi’s” 

The duel colored male point at the other on the inside of the car. Akaashi nodded in acknowledgment and swiftly got out of the car standing by Bokuto’s side. 

“It was gift to him, for our first year. Akaashi races more than I do, so I built him a car specifically for him and for the type of racing he does. Right Akaashi” 

The black-haired males nods and intertwines their hands “yeah, Bokuto wouldn’t let me in the shop for months, he’s not very secretive and not good at hiding things.. but I woke up to a car honking out my window. She’s a real beauty.” 

“Wowww that's amazing, are you racing Akaashi?” Hinata put his hand on the hood of the car, tracing designs mindless. 

“Yes, you'll get to see me and Kuroo in action tonight. It should be fun.” 

“Is the king here?” Kenma questioned 

“No, he hasn’t shown up” 

“Wait who’s the king?” Hinata looks around looking for a car with a crown design maybe? Why else would they call him the king? 

“The King is a racer who-“ 

“5 minutes till the race begins, all racers who are participating please bring your car to the starting line up.” a female voice sounds from the speakers. 

“Come on, let's go meet up with Kuroo” Kenma nudges Hinata

“Good luck Akaashi” Hinata waved to Akaashi as the other was going into the car, Akaashi grinned and revved the engine. Bokuto waving back making up for Akaashi’s lack of words and outward enthusiasm. 

The pair made their way over to were the crowd of people was starting to line up as cars began making their way off to the streets to start. Looking for the Kuroo’s red car.


	2. A Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vibed with the song "Dont Threaten me with a Good Time" by Panic at the disco. I dont know why but it was a vibe. 
> 
> This book is supposed to be written in my free time, and apparently, I have a lot of free time. Well that might be the fact my sleeping schedule is whack. and i'm finishing this chapter at 4 am but that's not the point. Anyways, here's another chapter. Hope you like it!

Kuroo was standing next to his car, leaning against the side when they met up with him, the car was already running and towards the front of the line of cars waiting for the race to begin. He was looking for Kenma before he got in and when he saw the two toned hair in the crowd he called out for him, turning heads, but he didn’t care. 

“Kitten! There you are!” 

Kenma and Hinata made their way over to Kuroo, who was in worn out jeans, a black loose shirt, and black leather gloves. 

“Hmm ready to win?” 

“With you here there's no doubt in my mind. I'll leave them in the dust for sure” Kuroo smiled, pulling Kenma closer to him and wrapping an arm around him protectively. 

“Ha, Akaashi’s racing today, Kuroo, better watch your mirrors, or he’ll be the one to get first place” Bokuto laughed as he walked over to the small group. He gave a fist bump to Kuroo's free hand. 

“We’ll see about that Bokuto, You convinced him to come today?” 

“Yeah, he wanted to test out the new nitro feature I added.” He looked proud of himself watching the black and yellow car pull up behind Kuroo’s. 

“It’ll be on you if the car blows” Kuroo smirked, it was a well known fact Bokuto owned a mechanic shop, and it meant in his free time he could do what he liked to do, which was build cars or add new features to them. The dude was a pro, they rarely ever went wrong, but when they did, it usually had fire involved. 

“Never, it was a simple change, wouldn't have risked it otherwise, not with Akaashi driving” Bokuto looked back at the car, and the driver. 

“That's what it's all about, the risk. If the car blows, it blows, you’ll just make him a better one.” 

“Damn right I will” the two laugh loudly, while Hinata chuckles at the and Kenma’s has a small smile. 

“Drivers please start your engines!” A woman with dark hair and a microphone walks out in between the line of cars. 

Kuroo grabs Kenmas hand and kisses a knuckle, “I'll win this one cause you're here watching, M’kay Kitten?” 

“You better not lose to Akaashi, I don't want to hear Bokuto brag all night, I'd rather him sulk.” Kenma teased Kuroo, looking at Bokuoto who was kissing Akaashi through the drivers window, although there was a silent reassurance. He would watch, and he would be there at the finish line when Kuroo crossed the finish line. 

Kuroo chuckled and nodded, getting into the driver's seat and rolling down the two front windows. Kuroo had a habit of calling Kenma “Kitten” when they were at races. He said it was because Kenma was always so aware of everyone around him, taking in the detail of every driver and their cars, working out who was who and how to win. Kenma analyzed, and he was always a bit more clingier at big events, the racing events were no different. Stuck to Kuroo’s side and held his hand, letting Kuroo wrap and arm over his shoulders. It reminded him of a cat, so he called him Kitten. And it just stuck. 

“Hinata come one, we should head over here” Kenma nodded over to where the very front of the line of cars, where a thick white chalk line had been drawn. The same girl from earlier, still holding a mic, and another girl who was short, she had blonde hair unlike the taller girl with black hair in the dark. They stood beside each other, one had a short skirt on and in a dark loose crop top with chains hanging from her skirt and the other in a cropped hoodie with a cinched bottom clinging to her waist and washed ripped jeans.

The smaller girl held two flags in both hands, while the taller had a mic, “Everyone ready?” 

It was a simple question that earned hollars and wolf whistles from the crowd and many cars turning on their lights and revving the engine. 

“Ready,” The shorter girl called out. Engines revved, and few people honked. 

“Set” the girl with the flags held her arms out in front of the two lines of cars. 

“GO!” They both said into the mic, the girl with the flags lifted her arms and 13 cars sped past in a flare of colors as they passed. A gust of wind followed the speed of the cars as they took off down the street and turned. It left Hinata shivering with anticipation and from the chills. 

There were people that followed the cars, chasing after them and not being able to catch up, once the last car round the corner, Hinata looked over to Kenma. 

“So, what now?” 

“We watch and wait” 

“How are we gonna watch?” 

“Daichi has drones and people who follow the cars, that way we can watch and also make sure no one cheats too badly, here follow me, we can watch it over here” 

Kenma led them through the crowd of people and towards the back where Daichi and Suga stood, probably flirting. “Hey, Daichi, Suga, can we watch from the drones?”

“Yeah of course, just let us know if anything get suspicious,” Suga pulls out a tablet and hand it over to Kenma. 

“Will do” Kenma nods and flips it sideways and closer to Hinata so they both can see the screen. After tapping a few buttons and a set of cameras are pulled up from different drones. 

“This one looks like it's following a couple cars taking the route Kuroo likes to,” Kenma says tapping it, the screen pulled up is live fed from a drone in the sky it's a little blurry at first but once Kenma zoomed in and let it focus does it start to clear. It follows four cars, one of them looked like Kuroo’s car, it was hard to see but it had a black stripe down the roof of the car like Kuroo’s car and under the occasional street light you could see a flash of red. So, it was most likely Kuroo’s car that led the other three cars. They fight to get ahead but Kuroo would let them, driving straight down the middle of the road and would swerve from left to right every once in a while. Making it was difficult for anyone to get past him. Or for them to know what he was going to do next. 

It wasn't until what looked like the car shifted and slowed for a second letting one car pass before Kuroo took a sharp turn into a city street and then ran a red light to be able to get on the highway. 

He weaved through the cars on the highway, going at least 100 MPH, shouldering other cars and he shifted and the car took off, it looked like another two other racing cars were trailed behind a couple cars. Trying to get past the other cars, regular citizens cars that were probably just trying to get home. Kuroo took a quick right on off an exit, where it met back to the original route. Kuroo took a detour, which was allowed. The basic rules were don't get caught/or pulled over, don’t injure other drivers or their cars (unless they do it first). So Kuroo taking a detour was what most people did, they had their own detours and secret ways to get back to the finish line. The main route was simply a safest way, with a 99.9 guarantee of no cops. But most of the detours all took you back to the main route. 

Kuroo took the off ramp that led back to the main route that was sent out, once Kuroo got onto the road another car drove side by side. It was a yellow and black sports car, it was Akaashi. They stayed like that for a minute or two. Maybe they were talking? Or something.. 

“Kuroo go, hurry up” Kenma whispered under his breath, glaring at the screen. 

It was almost like Kuroo either heard Kenma or knew him to the point where he knew he had waited long enough. And shifted once again, taking the lead and once again running a red light, he zoomed past the empty street that would normally be packed, but at almost 2 am, it was dead quiet. 

They were close enough that you could heard a engine being pushed to it limits and roaring at the speed, Kenma held the screen out for Hinata to hold and once Hinata grabbed it and watched the screen again he saw Kuroo and Akaashi fighting for the first place, at least 6 cars behind them all trying to get ahead of the others. 

Kenma nudged Hinata’s side and nodded his head to the outside.”come on, their close enough, we can see who wins soon enough” 

Hinata handed the tablet back to Suga and thanked him and jogged over to Kenma who was walking back to where everyone was waiting and cheering, some were already drinking. 

“Once they were close enough to the now finish line, Kenma tapped his foot against the pavement, you could hear the cars more clear now, they were probably one block away maybe closer. 

“This is the hardest part when you're not racing, not knowing who's gonna take the lead and win. It can change in heartbeat. When you're driving you have an idea and you can fight to get ahead, but when you're not you just have to wait and see.” Kenma said, looking at the only road to get to the finish line. 

Hinata nodded and hummed. It made sense, he didn't quite understand because he’s never raced before, but for Kenma who has, it must be tedious and annoying to not be out there. 

Suddenly Kenma stops tapping his foot and his head whips in the direction of the car that speeds past the finish line and then another and another, until all 13 cars are either side of the road or in the parking garage. 

Kenma takes off running towards the car farthest away from the finish line, the car that came in first place. It was the fastest Hinata had seen Kenma run. But he ran and as Kuroo got out of the car and closed the door, he pivoted fast enough to catch Kenma in his arms. 

The tall girl with the mic started announcing the winning numbers, “And our first place Winner is Kuroo, Number 1, Second place is Akaashi, Number 5, third place is…” 

“You won” 

“Of course I did, I had my lucky charm” Kuroo chuckled, setting Kenma down on the ground again. 

“Well, maybe I need to make a few tweaks to the Nitro boosters” Bokuto’s laugh carried as him and Akaashi walked over hand in hand. 

“They work just fine, I gave Kuroo a run for his money right before the final turn, the bastard cut me off” Akaashi said half glaring at the taller male. 

Kuroo winked at him and kissed the top of Kenma’s head. “Sorry Kaashi, but I couldn’t lose today, Kenma was watching.” Kuroo smiled

“That was so awesome!” Hinata finally caught up, “you were like fwoosh! And the other cars were like gWaH!” Hinata used his hands to make more dramatic expressions for his sound effects. “And Akaashi you were so cool! Is that as fast as your car can go?!” 

“no way! that baby can go way faster, if it was an empty road with no turns and nothing to crash into her max is 190MPH. But you can just do that on a highway with cars or in a city street with too many turns.” Bokuto explains. 

“That's amazing!” 

“Winner please come collect bet money at the designated area” a different woman's voice sounds over the garage speakers. 

“Looks like that's for us” Kenma says and starts walking over to an elevator inside the parking garage, taking Kuroo with him, the other trailing behind him. 

“Six Grand, pretty good cash” Kuroo said as they all walked through the apartment doors, it was really late (or early?) by the time they got back. Hinata was basically dead on his feet, half asleep. If you pushed him even a little bit he’d probably fall over. 

“Pretty good for one race, thought more people were gonna bet from Akaashi, or that other person, the one with blonde hair..” 

“Terushima?” 

“I think so, he gives me weird vibes” 

“yeah , he can be kinda creepy” 

“Hmmmmummmm” Hinata mumbled. 

“Lets get him to bed, does he have classes tomorrow?” Kuroo asked guiding Hinata to the guest bedroom. It was basically his at this point. 

“He should have two classes but there are afternoon into the evening ones” Kenma answers, walking past the guest room into his and Kuroo’s bedroom. 

“Ok, just making sure” Kuroo led him to the bed and the second hinata touched the bed he face planted. The snoring was immediate. Kuroo quietly chuckled, “hope you had fun shrimpy-chan”

He walked out the room and into his, Kenma was in the bathroom with the door open. Kuroo grabbed the winning money and put in a safe at the back of their closet. Once they both were in bed, Kenma spoke of some of the racers and how they could have done better, telling Kuroo how Akaashi would want some kinda of rematch, Kuroo listened and made his own comments. 

Until they drifted off. 

It was late morning, Kuroo was like the chef of the house, though his food was mediocre, Kenma wasnt allowed in the kitchen, Hinata was barely trusted and that trust only stretched so far past top ramen or microwavable food. 

So Kenma sat on the couch Playing animal crossing on his switch, they didn't go to bed till late, but for the most part Kuroo was used to staying up late and waking up at noon, kenma didn't sleep much, He once heard the shorter male say “sleep is for the damned, I just need to get past this one level..” at 4 or 5 in the morning, yet he was still awake and decently rested at Noon. 

Hinata however, thought an all nighter was going to bed at 2 am. So they didn't expect him to be up till 2pm, He had a 3;30 class that went to 5 and another from 5:30 to 6:45. So he had time. 

What they didn't expect was for Hinata to come out, still dressed in last night clothes, hair even more unruly then usual and a determination in his eyes. 

“I want to learn how to race, teach me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time i see the name of this book i laugh a little, i was stuck on a name and that was the first thing that came to mind, if you have any ideas on a name i’d love to hear them! <3

**Author's Note:**

> One, when they get to the street race, if anyone has seen fast and furious - Tokyo Drift. That’s kinda what I imagined, cars and people everywhere, working on cars or trying to get more supporters, until the race. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! 💕


End file.
